


The Hardest Part

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one ever mentions that you might leap but miss the net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part

_**The Hardest Part (Brittany/Santana)**_  
 **Title:** The Hardest Part  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
 **Summary:** No-one ever mentions that you might leap but miss the net.  
 **A/N:** For[](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/profile)[onlyjustwhisper](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/) 's prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - fate has laid a hand" over on [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/).

It wasn’t a joke.

Months she had spent trying to get her head around it, accepting it. That wasn’t the end of it, though; soft hands shoved her until she could no longer bare the constant pressure to just say it, and who would have thought those few words were so hard?

Lips belonging to fate's hands uttered only a few short words, uncaring as they shattered her heart, her dreams, and in those few moments the pleasant hum which bound her constricted chest jerked tight and brought salty tears to tumble down her cheeks; a single moment of betrayal.


End file.
